multi_toolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Multi Tools Wiki
DISCLAIMER: This Wiki is under heavy construction! Welcome to the ! This Wiki aims to be a list of all known handheld/pocket Multi Tools ever Commercially Produced. It will not cover the History of any tool, manufacturer or Brand, rather it serves as a place to compare Multi Tools and discover new ones. It covers all functions and features that each Multi Tool has. Once I come to it, I will add a list of DIY mods made to each of the Multi Tools on their respective pages, including cosmetic mods and mods that enhance, fix or even add new features. The Multi Tools covered on this Wiki have to follow the below rules: # No Multi Tools that are just one Piece, like credit card shaped ones or Pry-bar based or similar. They must consist of several moving parts, like folding, sliding or screwing. # No Multi Tools where you can't trace back the brand that made/sold it. # No Multi Alan-key and bicycle Tools as they are basically all the same, unless they aren't. # No multi bladed pocket knives, unless they have some tool that isn't another blade. # No Nail Clippers (the ones with a sliding file and nail cleaner often get called Multi Tools), unless they have a knife blade or another tool. # There has to exist at least one photo of it. # This Wiki does not cover Victorinox or Wenger Swiss Army Knives as you can find an excellent Wiki for those under sakwiki.com Multi Tools By Brand * ACLIM8 * Al Mar * ASR * Baladéo * Bear and Son * Bell + Howell * Bessey * Bibory * Boker * Boone Rings * Buck * Camillus * Carolina Knife and Tool * Coast * Coleman * Colonial * Crescent * Crivit * CRKT * Defiance Tools * Dewalt * Dexter * Emerson * FENG XING * Fosco * Ganzo * Gentlemen's Hardware (by Wild and Wolf) * Gerber * Gerlach * Happy Camper * HENSTRONG * IDL Tools * Irwin * INTEY * iMounTEK * Imperial * Invictus * Kershaw * Kilimanjaro * Kowell * KutMaster (K-Master) * KSHIELD * Leatherman * Marbles * Mossy Oak * Multitasker Tools * Narex * Outu * Ozark Trail * Powerfix Profi * Pradel * Pretty Useful Tools (by Wild and Wolf) * PUMA TEC * RATNIK * Real Avid * REALTREE * Richartz * ROXON (formely Splitman?) * Rough Ryder * RUEXUN * RUIKE * Sanrenmu ** Land * Schrade * Sheffield * SOG (Paladin) * Spyderco * Stanley * Stansport * Sunpoint * Surnorme * Swiss+Tech * Swiza * TAG * Toledo * Toler Tools * Tonerini * Topeak * Tough Guy * True Utility * Wakeman * Whetstone * Winchester * Walther * Workpro * Xiaomi * YILUYOUWO * Zoo Line By Size: * Micro * Small * Medium * Large * Too big for EDC By Opening type: * Butterfly - Like most Leatherman tools. * Pocket Knife - May or may not includew a knife but must include other tools. * Pen - A Multi Tool based on a pen. By Price: * Budget * Standard * High End By Tool/Function: Category:Browse